Nyx: Goddess of the Night
by xCHARLIExPEACHx
Summary: Zuko wakes up in the middle of the night to see a spirit woman of ethereal beauty outside of his tent, this stunning goddess reminds him of an ally of his, but they couldn't possibly be the same person... could they? KataraXZuko OOC Warning
1. Chapter 1

Katara waited until everyone was asleep before she suited up. A pair of crimson tights and black combat boots adorning her lower half; her torso clothed in a short, black lace dress with long billowing sleeves, a blood red corset on top. Her hair done up in a flowing, tousled braid, messy and yet beautiful. She painted her lips crimson and lined her eyes with kohl, saving the best for last. She carefully dipped her index finger in a little bowl that was filled to the brim with blood, warm and sticky, and painted an intricate design on her face. She was deadly, a menace, yet it didn't take away from her shocking beauty. Wrong doers beware; you may accidentally fall in love with the enemy. She fixed a rose in her hair and made to sneak away from the campsite, but she wasn't quiet enough and quickly used her bending to draw an eerie mist around her, obscuring her from view. She was so focused on her mission that she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes following her as she descended into the dark.

He must have imagined it, he had to. Zuko had a very hard time sleeping after he had been awoken in the middle of the night. He had left his tent to check on the others, and what he saw absolutely stunned him. There was a beautiful woman dressed in black and red, her face covered with what looked like blood. He didn't think it was from a wound, it was painted on in such a beautiful design that it had to have been done on purpose. She looked dangerous, fierce, like she could kill him in an instant. He didn't let that deter him, he had dealt with dangerous women before, he used to live with a psychopath for a sister before he joined the Avatar. He didn't want to fight this girl, the way she was twirling about in the mist, the epitome of ethereal beauty, suggested that she was a spirit. He caught just a glimpse of her crystalline eyes and raven hair before she vanished as quickly as she had appeared. Something about her haunting beauty was familiar to him, her posture suggested pride, like someone else he knows. It couldn't have been the water bender though, Katara was safe and sound in her tent… at least Zuko thought so.

The next morning, he emerged from his tent to see Katara bustling around a fire, preparing breakfast. It smelled absolutely delicious.

"Morning Ice Queen! What's for breakfast?" I called, genuinely happy to see her. If she's here safe and sound then she clearly can't be that spirit girl.

"Good morning to you too, Hot Head. We're having venison, potatoes and fresh bread." She smiled; clearly please with the substantial meal she's providing us. After eating nothing but various types of fungi and nuts for the past week, I'm thrilled at the prospect of Katara's cooking. When she serves me a large plate, I can't help but wonder where she got this scrumptious food.

"So Water Tribe, where did you get this marvelous grub?" I manage between mouthfuls of my heavenly breakfast, while studying her face. Her little nose scrunches up a bit and her full lips quirk as her pupils retract, making her clear blue eyes look impossibly larger. She straightens her back and puffs out her chest, turning her back from me and something in her tousled black hair catches my eye. It's a single rose petal, stranded in her forest of dark hair. It reminds me of that spirit from last night, that strange and dangerous woman of immense beauty. That's who she reminded me of… The spirit reminded me of Katara.

"I went into the nearby village and struck up a deal with an old man, I water his garden and he pays me in food. It was a massive garden, thousands of plants… but it didn't take me very long." I smile triumphantly; he seems to be buying my story. He doesn't need to know about my secret agenda, my double life. It's my business, and I don't plan on sharing this secret with him, even if I'm starting to trust this boy. I yawn resignedly, last night took a lot out of me, and I have a few minor injuries to prove it. Burns and scratches here and there from the fire in town last night; I had pulled everyone from the building, healing injuries as I went. They're all convinced I'm a spirit, a lady of the night coming to help them. That's fine, perfect really. They've painted a picture that I'm a beautiful dead girl, trying to right some wrongs, they don't know I'm a water bender… or that I'm even alive. Yet, I like it this way; I have my privacy and I get days off every now and then. I don't know how this started, but I'm not going to stop this. No matter where I go, there are people that need help and I'm going to deliver the help that they need even if it means sacrificing my sleep, my safety to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's POV:

Zuko left his tent after a nap to see Katara stripped to her under things, knee deep in water. He couldn't tell exactly what she was doing; it looked like she was healing herself. Zuko ran to the water's edge wanting to ask her what happened, but as he got closer he saw her body is covered in burn marks.

"KATARA! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Zuko waded out to where she is, stumbling as he tried to reach her. She turns around to face him just as he latches his arms around her waist to prevent myself falling. His question was forgotten as she looked into his eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. Her eyes, her mesmerizing, endless blue eyes captivated him, dominating his attention. She seemed to be just as speechless as he was. Zuko's moment of utter happiness came to a halt when Sokka screeched at them, demanding they come play with him. Katara sighed and removed her arms from Zuko's neck and as she was walking away he swore he saw a little smile creep up on her face.

Katara's POV:

Katara was constantly being showered with presents from the people she saved or helped, but she rarely took them unless it was something the gang needed, or it was too amazing to pass up. She's gotten small things here and there: an ivory comb, a blank leather journal, a beautiful seashell, a golden button, a small suede pouch, and best of all, a bottle of burgundy nail paint. Katara keeps all of them in the suede pouch, and since they trade in markets often enough, the group always buys her excuses of how she got such items. Katara uses the journal to record her stories of triumph, if that journal were to fall into the wrong hands, namely anyone's but hers; she would have a lot of explaining to do. Luckily she's able to pass it off as a diary, and no one disturbs her privacy.

Katara took the bottle of nail paint and sat down by the fire with it, painting her nails as the light flickered off her flowing ebony hair and caramel skin, catching Zuko's attention and holding it.

Zuko's POV:

_'I never noticed how good she looks in the flickering light of a fire."_

Zuko shook his head, clearing those sorts of thoughts from his mind. Katara is just an ally, a friend at best. Yet he couldn't stop from watching her paint her nails. He didn't understand why women did this, Katara's hands were fine without the paint, but he had to admit, for a water bender, red looked really damn good on her.

"Hey Zuko whatchya looking at?" Aang asked innocently, plopping down next to Zuko. Aang followed Zuko's line of sight, seemingly noticing Katara for the first time.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Zuko didn't have to say anything, because Aang already knew what he was thinking. With that he got up and sat next to Katara, distracting her from her nails, leaving Zuko to distract himself with the flames before him.

Twilight was enveloped in darkness, and soon everyone but Zuko and Katara had gone to bed. Katara was using her water bending to manipulate a little flower, her bottle of nail paint completely forgotten. Zuko was astounded at the number of things she could do with her bending; make her breath so cold she could freeze the rain around her, draw water from the clouds causing a down pour, pull mist over the land to hide them from sight, freeze people in blocks of ice, move oceans, manipulate plants, and scariest… sexiest of them all, she can blood bend, causing humans to twist and turn in any way she pleases. Katara looked down; a startled look makes its way onto her face as she notices the abandoned bottle of paint. She frowns then looks at Zuko, a mischievous smile on her face.

Katara's POV:

"Hey, Zuko… can you do me a favor? I'd really appreciate it…" She trailed off, leaving the question hanging between them.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. What's the favor?" Zuko inched a bit closer to her and cocked his head to one side, looking inquisitive. Katara's eyes lingered on his handsome face for a little longer than necessary; she quickly shifted her gaze to the paint.

"I'm really tired, but I haven't finished painting my toe nails… do you think you can finish for me?" Katara mustered up a sugary smile, and tried her hardest not to break out into maniacal laughter at the look on Zuko's face. He flushed a red that could rival the nail paint in question, but moved to sit next to her none the less. He took hold of one of her feet and began painting with the precision of a neurosurgeon; a master artist.

Zuko's POV:

This was humiliating for Zuko, but when it came to Katara, he'd do just about anything to make her happy; she still has difficulties trusting him.

'_Katara has such nice feet. They're so small and soft… and warm. Just like her embrace in the lake."_

Zuko was in total awe staring at Katara's feet as he continued to paint, attempting not to blush at his thoughts and finding it very hard. Zuko was just about finished and ready to go to bed when Katara interrupted his thoughts once more.

"Hey Zuko… can you give me a foot massage? My feet are so sore from walking to town to get breakfast for everyone…"

Zuko sighed and set off to work.


End file.
